The present invention relates to an overview of a vehicle. It finds particular application in conjunction with displaying an overview of the vehicle and a predicted position of the vehicle and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Vehicle driving aids are known which warn the driver of the vehicle of objects which are too near to the front and/or rear of the vehicle. In such systems, proximity sensors are typically mounted in the front and/or rear bumpers. When an object is detected close to the front or rear of the vehicle, an audible alarm, typically a beeper, is sounded. As the vehicle gets closer to the detected object, the frequency of the alarm sound may increase until the object is at a predefined distance from the vehicle, at which point a continuous alarm is sounded.
Other driving aids display relative positions of the vehicle and the detected object. With such display systems, the driver must interpret the image on the screen in order to assess whether a predicted trajectory will result in a collision and, if so, when.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.